Mnet Asian Music Awards 2019
Indicados Melhor Grupo Masculino * BTS ** EXO ** Got7 ** NCT 127 ** Monsta X ** Seventeen Melhor Grupo Feminino * Twice ** Blackpink ** Red Velvet ** Mamamoo ** Iz*One ** GFriend Melhor Artista Masculino * Baekhyun ** Park Hyo-shin ** Mino ** Taemin ** Paul Kim Melhor Artista Feminino * Chungha ** Jennie ** Taeyeon ** Heize ** Hwasa Melhor Performance de Dança Masculino * BTS feat. Halsey – "Boy with Luv" ** Got7 – "Eclipse" ** Exo – "Tempo" ** NU'EST– "Bet Bet" ** Monsta X – "Alligator" ** Seventeen – "Fear" Melhor Performance de Dança Feminino * Twice – "Fancy" ** (G)I-dle – "Senorita" ** Blackpink – "Kill This Love" ** Red Velvet – "Zimzalabim" ** Iz*One – "Violeta" ** GFriend – "Sunrise" Melhor Performance de Dança Solo * Chungha – "Gotta Go" ** Sunmi – "Lalalay" ** Jennie – "Solo" ** Taemin – "Want" ** Hwasa – "Twit" Melhor Performance Vocal Solo * Taeyeon – "Four Seasons" ** Kim Jae-hwan – "Begin Again" ** Park Bom feat. Sandara Park – "Spring" ** Ben – "180 Degree" ** Jang Beom-jun – "Karaoke" ** Chen – "Beautiful Goodbye" Melhor Performance Vocal Grupo * Bolbbalgan4 – "Bom" ** AKMU – "How Can I Love the Heartbreak, You're the One I Love" ** Winner – "Millions" ** Davichi – "Unspoken Words" ** Mamamoo – "Gogobebe" ** BtoB – "Beautiful Pain" Melhor Colaboração * Lee So-ra feat. Suga of BTS – "Song Request" ** Soyou & Ovan – "Rain Drop" ** Jang Hye-jin & Yoon Min-soo – "Drunk on Love" ** Chang Mo, Hash Swan, Ash Island & Kim Hyoeun – "Band" ** Heize feat. Giriboy – "We Don't Talk Together" Melhor Novo Artista Masculino * TXT ** AB6IX ** Ateez ** Kang Daniel ** Kim Jae-hwan ** X1 Melhor Novo Artista Feminino * Itzy ** Rocket Punch ** Bvndit ** Everglow ** Somi ** Cherry Bullet Melhor OST/Trilha sonora * Gummy – "Remember Me" (Hotel del Luna) ** Jannabi – "Take My Hand" (Romance Is a Bonus Book) ** Jang Beom-jun – "Your Shampoo Scent In The Flowers" (Be Melodramatic) ** Paul Kim – "So Long" (Hotel del Luna) ** Ha Jin – "We All Lie" (Sky Castle) Melhor Performance de Banda * Jannabi – "For Lovers Who Hesitate" ** Day6 – "Time of Our Life" ** MC the Max – "After You've Gone" ** Nell – "Let's Part" ** N.Flying – "Rooftop" Melhor HipHop e Música Urbana * Heize – "She's Fine" ** Mino – "Fiancé" ** Epik High feat. Crush and IU – "Love Drunk" ** Woo Won-jae feat. Giriboy – "Taste" ** Crush – "Nappa" Melhor Clipe BTS feat. Halsey – "Boy with Luv" Daesang Artista do Ano * BTS ** Blackpink ** Chungha ** EXO ** Twice Canção do Ano * "Boy with Luv" - BTS feat. Halsey ** "Fancy" - Twice ** "Gotta Go" - Chungha ** "Kill This Love" - Blackpink ** "Tempo" - EXO Álbum do ano * Map of the Soul: Persona - BTS ** An Ode - Seventeen ** Don't Mess Up My Tempo - EXO ** Fancy You - Twice ** Kill This Love - Blackpink Icone internacional do ano * BTS ** Ateez ** Blackpink ** EXO ** GOT7 ** Monsta X ** Seventeen ** TXT ** Twice ** X1 Vencedores Ateez Indicações: 2 Prêmios: 0 Blackpink Indicações: 6 Prêmios: 0 Jennie Indicações: 2 Prêmios: 0 BTS Indicações:7 Prêmios: 7 ”Melhor Grupo Masculino” ”Melhor Clipe” ”Melhor Performance de Dança Masculino” Daesang “Icone internacional do ano” “Álbum do ano” ”Canção do Ano“ ”Artista do Ano” Chungha Indicações:3 Prêmios: 2 “Melhor Artista Feminino” “Melhor Performance de Dança Solo” EXO Indicações: 6 Prêmios: 0 Baekhyun Indicações: 1 Prêmios: 1 “Melhor Artista Masculino” GFriend Indicações: 1 Prêmios: 0 Got7 Indicações: 3 Prêmios: 0 Heize Indicações: 1 Prêmios: 0 Iz*One Indicações: 1 Prêmios: 0 Mamamoo Indicações: 2 Prêmios: 0 Mino Indicações: 1 Prêmios: 0 Monsta X Indicações: 3 Prêmios: 0 NCT127 Indicações: 1 Prêmios: 0 Park Hyo-shin Indicações: 1 Prêmios: 0 Paul Kim Indicações: 1 Prêmios: 0 Red Velvet Indicações:2 Prêmios: 0 Seventeen Indicações: 4 Prêmios: 0 Taemin Indicações: 1 Prêmios: 0 Taeyeon Indicações: 1 Prêmios: 1 “Melhor Performance Vocal Solo” Twice Indicações: 6 Prêmios: 2 ”Melhor Grupo Feminino” ”Melhor Performance de Dança Feminino” TXT Indicações: 2 Prêmios: 1 “Melhor Novo Artista Masculino” X1 Indicações: 2 Prêmios: 0